


A day in time

by livveydiv



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livveydiv/pseuds/livveydiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was having a rather lovely day.</p>
<p>until he met HIM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in time

jiohn egbret tghe shota wass havin a mighty kawii day

wwmmmm yueess this dasy be good he said,

and thern a wilfd kitkat appred!!! DD:::::

he was alll mmm yuesss this be a fine sotabooty and gosed him

john was lll u suk and flew away agn

the edn


End file.
